


Take a jump and pray, may the Force guide you

by Ggeri_Sminth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It, M/M, Omega Armitage Hux, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Violence, mention of child death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: The resistance won, there is peace, well their version of peace. It isn't peace, it isn't even stability. It's just as worse as it was if not worse. But the far greater tragedy is the death of her family, and she will do everything in her power to get them back, even if that means using a technology created by the Sith to take her back in time. Even if it means that it might not work, or that she can never come back. She will never stop fighting to get them back, that is a promise. A promise to the Force, the Stars, and the Moon.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Take a jump and pray, may the Force guide you

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while but since the new movie is finally out and everything I just had to write a fix-it-fic. I mean come on, how couldn't I??? Anyways I hope you enjoy it.

When the Resistance won, everything changed, and it wasn’t for the better. Life would never be the same, but even in the darkest of times, there is always hope. A hope that something would change, or that someone would change.

Her searching hadn’t been in vain, and now she has finally found a way to save them all. To set the world back on track, to lead it down the right path once more. When the Resistance won, they promised a better world, a place that would be at peace. They couldn’t or maybe it was they wouldn’t live up to their promises. The world, the universe needed Order, something that the First Order had strived to bring the galaxy. Something that disappeared when the Resistance won the day.

They had taken everything from her, her whole life all she has known is the pain of losing one thing after another. It controls her and pulls her into the darkness that has always surrounded her whole family. As such she made a promise to herself, to the moon and the stars, to the Force; she would destroy them all. Even if it killed her in the process; nothing was going to stand in her way. No matter the cost, a promise that rested in the air around her, no matter the cost.

Of course, things weren’t going to be easy, it took her years to find what she was looking for. Searching near and far for something anything that could help her in her goal. A device that would allow her to travel back in time. Give her the chance to change history and set things right. Old Sith scripts spoke of such a device, but there wasn’t complete information on it. Was that due to the Jedi finding out about the device and destroying it before the Sith could use it she didn’t know. All she knew as that what information she could find, led her to a half-completed project. It didn’t work, and the Old Sith scripts didn’t tell her how to make it work. Yet she prevailed, she wouldn’t let the lack of information stop her.

She knew deep down in her heart that she would make it work or die trying. After all, she is her mother’s daughter and fixing or even building things ran in her blood. The ability to see something and make it better, so far in her life it had served her well and this time it would be no different. There is always a catch though, with a power so great a contingency had to be made so that the device would only be used in the most desperate of times. This was a one-way trip, there would be no going back. Once she got there she would never be allowed, or even able to return to the time that she came from. This didn’t deter her instead it only encouraged her to work harder to solve the problem and continue on with her plan.

Everything that she read told her that when she walked the earth of the past, she would be a child once more. She would no longer have the body that she has now, but she would retain all the knowledge that she has now. It’s strange she thinks, if that is the case could she rebuild the machine and try again? Would that work, she wasn’t sure, but she had to think about this as if she only has the once chance. There couldn’t be any mistakes. She’d studied her parent’s life as best as she could so that she would be able to be there for it all, to have everything go as planned, everything would go as planned. The only thing that she was truly worried about is her belongings, she had a gift that she wanted to give to her mother; something that she holds dear but knows it might not come with her. She prayed the Force would be with her and that her gift would come with her in her time of need. If she did bring them with her, she would present them to her mother, but only when the time was right. It wouldn’t do her any good to frighten her mother.

Of course, no matter how much planning she put into this plan of hers she still had to deal with the Jedi or the poor excuse of the Jedi. They really were more like flies, more annoying than anything else. A pest that she really wanted to get rid of but kept seeming to multiply, quite annoying really. They were all trying to stop her, she strikes them down one at a time. Always leaving their maimed bodies in her wake. They weren’t going to stop her; she didn’t care how many they sent she would kill them all. She would get her mother and father back, no matter what. She is brilliant as her mother and powerful like her father, they truly never stood a chance. In fact, she thinks that if they really wanted to stop her, they should have killed her as a baby instead of allowing her to grow into adulthood. But alas it was too late and soon she would join the past on her quest to change the fabric of reality, to bend it to her will.

The machine its self only had enough power for one trip, that was fine with her. But she had to make sure that even after she left the Jedi didn’t get their hands on it. It needed to be completely destroyed, so in an endeavor to do this she set the whole place to blow. She rigged the machine to self-destruct once she was through, with no way to shut it down. If the machine didn’t work then she would die in the explosion, if the machine did work then the Jedi sent to stop her would die. Either way, there was no turning back and Jedi wouldn’t get their hands on the technology that she spent years and years perfecting this one purpose.

The time had finally come, with one last look around the room she stepped onto the platform and ignited the machine. Energy pushed around her and through her and she felt her body fade in and out within the room around her. One moment she was in a room lit with fire and debris, collapsing on itself the next in a field of sand, heat raining down on her skin. A small parcel cradled in her small chubby arms. Her clothing in a pile around her body. She was now a child, no older than four but a mind that held all the knowledge of a woman ten times the age that her body showed. The Machine had worked, everything was going according to plan.

When she was first making this plan, she had initially thought of going back in a time right before her mother died, thinking that it would be easier to save her mother. It took months before she realized that there would be no way for her to get close to her mother in that time period. So Then maybe at the academy. It would be a solid plan, the only issue how would she get enrolled. She didn’t have a family that could just hand her over to the Order to become a child soldier. The best time to present herself would be simple, she would need to be around the same age as her mother. After all, she would come back as a child, and not a full-grown adult.

Even though she chose this time this year, she doesn’t know a whole lot about her mother’s early life. In fact, she knows more about her father’s early life, but it would put her whole plan in jeopardy something that she wouldn’t allow to happen. All she knows is that her mother is around six or seven and that no matter what she wants to do she can not change what happens in the years before the academy, the experiences make her mother. Shape her mother and lead her mother down the path that is needed that leads her mother to her father. So, with a heavy heart, she sealed herself to the knowledge of the pain that would resound in the soul.

The first thing that she needed to do, find a family with a weak mind. Being adopted into a family, pretending that she was the sickly child that had a miraculous recovery. Of course, as she is only four, it wouldn’t be too hard to actually explain away why she suddenly just appeared. She knew though that she couldn’t use her abilities very often, after all, if she did, she would draw attention to herself and that was the last thing that she wanted to do. After that, she would need to get herself enrolled in the academy. The only problem she didn’t actually know where she was. She could literally be on any planet that was surrounded by sand. So, she supposes that the first order of business was to get on a planet that is controlled by the Order and move from there.

As it would seem it wouldn’t be too difficult to find a family, a four-year-old wandering around a town in a barely-there scrap of clothing carrying a package drew a lot of attention and when he would start to form ever so slightly off sentences everyone wanted to take her home. She was brilliant and any family would want to have a child in their family line. She didn’t even have to use the force to find herself in the hands of a very powerful and rich family that lived on the planet that she found herself on. She was even relieved to find that they were deeply connected to the Order. It was even more amusing when they didn’t even try to find her family. Of course, this didn’t bother her, she wasn’t looking for them, she knew where they were, and she knew that they couldn’t help her. So, this, this new family was a win, win situation.

Years ago, when she was an adult looking for the machine, she had taught herself how to hide her force signature, only allowing it to surface if it furthered her goal. It was something that she knew that she would need when she came to the past. Both Snoke, Palpatine, and Luke were looking for force users. If she wasn’t strong enough, a blip on the radar then no would look too closely. A bug, unable to do anything in the force, maybe just sense the others around her. Maybe, she would be no use to either side, and that was something that she dearly needed.

As she grew older and older, she showed that she was adept at many things and far above most children her own age. She could read and write far earlier than others and she ever picked up several different languages. Of course, some of these things she already knew as an adult, but she had to pace these things making her seem smarter than average but not excessively that it would draw too much attention to herself. She even found herself taking apart things and putting them back together much to the annoyance of her adoptive parents. And yet for all her weird quirks, she was strangely graceful and almost delicate like. An ability to blend into her surroundings and mask that she was not actually from the aristocrat family that raised her.

It took very little convincing of her adoptive mother and father to allow her to enter the academy. If she did well, it would bring their name high standing something that they had in the old empire but has seemed to lose in the Order. Besides what else would she become, a child with a mind like hers couldn’t be left as a housewife it would do no one good. How would that further the Orders' goals? So, she was enrolled in the academy and another mark on her plan was checked off. She, of course, took to the engineering program. With her annoying habit of taking things apart to make them better her adoptive parents couldn’t be happier.

Though she was good at fighting and an excellent shot from years and years of practice she knew that it would make her stand out and though she planned to graduate at the top of her class with all high marks going down a different path could put her in far more danger, especially if she showed how adept she is at flying different kinds of ships. Another skill picked up from years of running from those that wanted her dead, and little help from her father’s genetics. She would rise through the ranks, one to make her adoptive family happy if only to keep her cover and two to keep an eye on her mother. She was forced to watch as her mother was bullied for being an Omega, something that she hadn’t ever seen or experienced before. Though she herself an Alpha, on her journey from home to home she hadn’t ever run into an Omega was treated as badly as her mother. She must stand on the sidelines watching the pain that her mother goes through and how it makes her mother stronger and stronger. Always coming out of the pain and suffering on the other side a stronger person.

The only time she really has to use the Force for is to make sure that she is stationed on the Finalizer, the ship that she knows her mother will be stationed on. She mostly kept her herself, knowing that she was far closer to danger than she had ever been before. She didn’t have any friends and she didn’t really speak to her co-workers unless she truly had to. She was the perfect resemblance of a hermit, with a brain bigger than most on the ship. Time moved slowly at first until finally, it became time, finally everything would begin to unravel in a quick-paced maneuver. Her parents were finally going to meet for the first time. Without them, she would never be born and what she is doing now would never be possible. Somehow, she was even able to get herself into the hanger when the meeting happened for the first time.

Her parents it turns out don’t like each other, in fact, they seem to hate one another. That seems odd, how could she come to be if they don’t even like one another. After all, from what she can remember her father seemed to cherish her mother and just looking at her would make her father so sad. All they seemed to do was argue and bicker with one another. They each tried to one-up the other and it drove her up the wall. How could they not see that together they would be stronger? She was afraid at first to even try messing with their minds, but after a while, she became so annoyed that she would start to throw subtle hints at them. It didn’t matter, it would seem that their relationship would have to develop on its own. That being that her mother and father decided that sex was the best way to relieve stress. Funny she thinks that their relationship starts with sex and then turns into love.

It was nice to see her parents so in love, but the pain she knew would soon begin. She doesn’t know why it has to be the way it is. If she could stop the event that is going to come to be, she would. She feels all the souls die, it in itself kills her slowly. Her mind seems to break ever so slightly, and she wonders how her fathers' mind hasn’t broken. Maybe that was the difference between the two of them, she could feel everything. The emotions all those around her, it uses to haunt her at night, until she learned to close it all out. But the damn had been broken when all the souls died. Everything was out in the open again, her soul bleeding and mourning all that those had died. The pain causes to her stumble and double over and yet even when it’s over she still has a hard time breathing.

It doesn’t matter though; she can’t stop and rest. It’s time for her true mission. She needs to begin the unraveling. So, as her father sets out to lose, she sets out to steal a ship and begin her search. It isn’t hard to use the destruction of star killer base as a distraction. No one notices her escape and she is sure that she will be one of the reported casualties. It doesn’t matter that it was just a shell life, a life that she invented to get to her goal. She needs to find a map to the place that it all goes wrong Exegol, but she has to be careful. There is a chance that she will draw attention to herself at this point. She doesn’t want Palpatine or even Snoke to realize was is about to happen. So, she sneaks around quietly, almost like when she was being hunted. It takes her a bit to find the map, but she finds it before time is up. Then she lays low, and when she feels the ripple in the force of two powerful force users dying, she knows it’s time.

When she leaves to destroy it all she is only a couple of weeks old in her mother’s womb. Her parents haven’t even realized that she even exists. It won’t be until her father throws her mother against the wall and she goes to medical that they find out. The wall won’t kill her, but it does damage her parent’s relationship. Her mother is angry and even fearful. Would her father try to kill them both, letting the anger consume the mind? They had just been freshly bonded, and it puts an even more unpleasant strain on them. She was conceived in the heat that bonded her mother to her father. And after they realize what they now have her father will go crazy. Palpatine will begin to tear her fathers' mind apart. The old emperor doesn’t care for anything or anyone just ruling the new world. She won’t let it happen.

When Snoke died the puppet strings where cut and now Palpatine will make himself known, and he knows that her father wants to keep the power that he has finally achieved and due to this it becomes far too easy to start tearing her father apart. Sending him on a maddening goose chase. So, while her father is busy with the Jedi, she will be busy with the Emperor, she won’t all the already damaged bond to break. She won’t allow the pain to come. She is going to stop it all.

She’s been told stories of how the Jedi had defeated the Emperor, his power and his abilities. The Emperor that she will face now and the one of old. She knows what to expect but that doesn’t truly prepare her for what she is going to find. A man hooked up to life support isn’t really what she thinks when she thinks of an all-powerful being pulling the strings of so many people's lives. She knows that she is still seen as insignificant, the reality is that she isn’t known for being a Sith in this time, this fractured reality that she has created.

When she gets to his fortress, she moves with the stealth that she’s been learning for years and years. She plants bombs all over the fortress, planning to implode the damn place leaving nothing to chance. He was surprisingly easy to kill, believing that she was seeking power and wanting to join his ranks. A blaster shot to his head and heart is what kills him, but it is aided by the help of the force as he tries to stop the blaster shots while also shooting her with lightning. She takes the strike but is able to force the blaster bolts towards him piercing his skin. Once he is bleeding out, she stumbles over to him.

“This is the end,” she spits out as blood drips down her chin, a dark grin covers her face and yellow eyes stare up at her as the light fades. Then she leaves, running through the tunnels as she ignites all of the bombs at once.

It takes her a bit to get out and she almost doesn’t, but her mission isn’t over yet. She still has one more than that she needs to do, but the amount of Force that she used to kill the old man takes a toll on her body. She hasn’t used the force in so long that her body isn’t used to the strain that she is putting on it. Yet she prevails somehow and finds her way back to her parents. She can’t help but watch though as the whole planet collapse in on itself. She takes the ship to the new Star Destroyer that her parents now lived on. It would be soon that she will reveal herself for who she is. Except things don’t go as planned.

Her mother collapses while on the bridge. The doctors deliver the uncomfortable news to her parents, their child was dying. The one thing that was keeping her parents together. The reason that her father was trying, trying to be a better person to her mother. She was dying, they would lose her. Her life force was being pulled out of her, the force that surrounded her was failing and leaving her. What once would have been a roaring fire was now a flickering candle, fighting for life but failing as the wind whipped around it. It was only a matter of time before it happened before the child died. It drew her mother away from her father, believing that it was her father’s fault for the failing life of their child.

No matter how many times her father tried to tell her mother that he had seen visions of a child toddling around smiling and giggling. It didn’t matter, her mother couldn’t believe it. What if this was the only time a child would be conceived, and this death would mean the end. Her mother didn’t want to hear her father’s words. They were meaningless, just words of magic that her mother didn’t believe. How could her mother believe them when right in front of her the child dies and pulls away?

It is then that she realizes what must be done. First, she has to complete her last mission and then, and then it would be time. She doesn’t have long and she does waste time. Instead, she heads to the quarters of a man that has made her mothers' life miserable. A General that was still stuck in the past in the old time, in a life that would never come to pass. He would be the reason that her mother would die, and her father would lose all hope and then die himself leaving her without the love and compassion that a child needs to grow.

During the night she sneaks into the man’s room. She looms over his body as she takes her knife and slits the man’s throat. He never stood a chance and she laughs hysterically at the thought that he would have ever. Her father would have killed the man if he knew what was to pass. It didn’t matter though, because she had done it for her father. Avenged her mother’s death. Once she was satisfied, she left blood soaking her clothing, covering her hands and face. The Jugular spraying loads of blood she must look mad, but she doesn’t care. She uses the force to make sure that no one stops her. And once she makes it to her mother’s room, she rings the bell and waits. It’s time.

* * *

Armitage opens the door with an angry glare, he doesn’t get a lot of sleep and he is far too worried about his unborn child to even try sleeping the doctor has said that the child had maybe another day or two. He couldn’t allow his child to die while he slept.

At his door was a lieutenant, she was covered in blood but that register until after she forced her way into the room with him backing him into a chair in the dining room. His mind tried to scream out as he felt the force press around him forcing him to stay put as the girl smiled at him sadly. He watches as she places two packages on the table next to him.

“It’s okay, call out for him. He’ll come. He will always come. I’m so sorry. What I am about to do will change everything. I… I hadn’t thought that it would happen this way.”

Armitage’s mind screams out for Kylo, he’s never felt so scared before. So, constricted and her fears for his child even more especially as the girl places her hand on his stomach.

“Please…” he whispers out, “don’t…”

She gives him a sad little tilt, “I’ve not come to harm you or your daughter. The opposite in fact.”

She moves one hand to his forehead and then she presses in. She has to force his walls down and she knows that it hurts him as she hears him scream. And scream Armitage does until he feels a blinding light.

* * *

Armitage blinks and then blinks again; he is no longer in his quarters with the girl covered in blood instead he looks to be in a hut of some sort. He is looking at a picture of Kylo and himself, it’s framed in warn wood as if it’s been handled many times. There are nicks and cracks on it but it’s still in one piece. A delicate hand reaches out touches his face that smiles back up at him.

He sets the picture down and then turns to look at a mirror, he is shocked at what he sees. A young girl, she must be about twenty-five. She tilts her head slightly and her bright red curly mess of hair tilts to the side. Her face is pale and covered in millions of freckles and even a few moles. She seems to have slightly bigger ears, but they frame her face well. From what he can tell she’s tall and thin, almost lanky like, but she doesn’t seem delicate even if her hands do. He blinks once more as she places a hand on the mirror looking straight ahead. Dark eyes stare back at him looking into his soul.

“I am going to save you, I promise that everything, everything is going to be okay. By the Force, Moon, and Stars I swear that I will bring our family back to what it should be. I love you.”

Then all at once, Armitage’s vision goes black and through it all, he thinks he can feel tears slipping down his cheeks.

* * *

When he opens his eyes once more there isn’t any more pain, but the young woman is still looking up at him. Her eyes are dull and distant. She doesn’t look anything like the woman that he saw in the vision that she planted in his mind. Her hair is dark, and she doesn’t have freckles. There are no moles and she is very boney almost ghost-like like she is death walking.

She smiles up at him and brushes her fingers against his cheek as tears drip down them. He knows that though she doesn’t look the woman, Armitage knows that they are one and the same.

Finally, she moves her hand away, “I am going to save her, for her to live… to live I must die.”

Then her body drops and the force that once held him release him. The rest of her life force leaves her body and presses into Armitage and the child that he is carrying. The candle becomes a roaring fire once more, flickering with bright life full and strong, stronger than it once was.

As Armitage lets out a wail pain of losing something that he didn’t even know he had Kylo rushes in. He quickly pulls up Armitage giving his mate a quick once over checking for any harm. As he is doing such, he feels the Force that surrounds their child pushes out at him.

Kylo is so surprised that he stumbles back slightly, “Our pup,” he says softly.

Tears well up in Armitage’s eyes again, “Dead?”

“No… no alive, very alive. I couldn’t feel it, as if it had almost gone out, like a candle flickering in the wind. And now… no, it’s a roaring fire. Heating you from the inside out. It’s a miracle.”

Armitage can’t help but look down at his feel where the young woman lies, the lieutenant that had barged into his room and then… and then gave her life for his child.

“no, no miracle… she,” he motioned to the woman beneath him, “She gave her life for our child.”

Armitage tries his best to project the memory or vision to Kylo, not sure it’s working. He’d always been bad at it, and never truly bothered to try learning properly. Kylo seems to get the gist of it. He picks up Armitage with ease carrying him princess style back to his bed. He lies him down carefully and tucks him in before pressing a kiss into his forehead. Tomorrow they would have to clean the bed and Armitage’s clothing would have to be thrown away but for now, Armitage needed to sleep and the comfort of his own nest.

Kylo leaves him there as Armitage drifts off and goes back to the sitting room. He has the body removed carefully and places in a cryo-tube so that she may be preserved. A proper send-off it would seem was needed. Once that is done, he comes back to the bedroom as droids clean up the blood. He lies down next to his mate curling around him possessively.

In the morning Armitage awakes to an empty bed and when he comes to his sitting-room Kylo is sitting at the table looking to the two packages that sit on the table. They are both addressed to Armitage had he hasn’t tried to open them. Yet the vex him, what could be within these packages that seemed so important. Armitage doesn’t say anything as he swipes them off the table and drops them into a drawer. Kylo gives him a look but Armitage pointily ignores it.

It isn’t until several days later that news reaches everyone’s ears that General Pryde had been killed in the middle of the night. His throat slit. There are rumors of a lieutenant that did it. Roaming the walls, a woman so set on vengeance that she would kill anyone that would get in her way. Of course, these are ghost stories. There isn’t a woman wandering the halls killing people, but it does instill a bit of fear that keeps Armitage from being seen as the main suspect, not that it would matter. No one would ever blame the Supreme leader’s mate, the newly appointed Grand Marshal.

They give the young woman a proper burial, she is placed in the ground on Arkanis. There isn’t a name on her tombstone only a warning.

“The old must parish for the young to prosper. The Order has risen the Empire is dead.”

* * *

Years later in the palace on Naboo a young girl with red curly hair dances around. She has bright freckles that cover her face like stars in the night sky. Her dark brown eyes show a dark brilliance as she lifts one of the little droids in the air with the force. She giggles as it beeps at her.

Her mother comes waddling in, pregnant with twins. He smiles down at her, “Nastasya put the droid down and get your dress on. The dignitaries will be here soon, Mommy wants her little fiery princess there with her to greet them.”

The young girl smiles and turns towards Armitage, “Yes mommy. Can I dress Aries?”

Armitage laughs, “of course.” He watches her run out of the room her long curly hair flying behind her like a blazing fire. When Nastasya joins her mother with Aries toddling behind her she is wearing a deep green dress, and around her waist is a belt that holds a saber.

A gift from her mother, who received it from a ghost of Armitage’s one child. He sees the young woman more and more every day in the child that comes to stand next to her mother. The heart of a warrior and the grace of a princess. Waiting by her mothers’ side, standing there to remind all that comes to the castle that even if the hound isn’t there the fire will not hesitate to destroy anyone that would think to harm the emperor her mother.

One day Aries will join his sister and together with the twins they will all stand in defiance against the Galaxy, and peace will prosper for generations to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that Kylo means ‘Sky’ and that Armitage means ‘hermit’ I find that funny? Also get this Armitage is most commonly a surname, meaning that his first name is actually people's last name. In that sense, it’s kinda unique. Nastasya means ‘resurrection’ which I think is fitting for this fic don’t you? And it is pronounced, nus-TAHS-yah. This name is given to many Russian girls. I also used Aries as the name of the young boy, her younger brother. The name that I got from seeing several prompts written by SoloHux. You should go check her out she is amazing.
> 
> Thank you very much for all of you're love and support as well as reading. You can always hit me up on my Tumblr; Ggeri Sminth if you would like to chat or see what I might be up too. As always don't forget to Comment and Kudo! Thanks! ^^
> 
> Ggeri <3


End file.
